


Sex and the Art of Motorcycle Maintenance

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>Jim and Blair attempt plan another motorcycle ride but don't manage to even get out of the garage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex and the Art of Motorcycle Maintenance

## Sex and the Art of Motorcycle Maintenance

by WendyK

They don't belong to me. No money being made. Feedback much appreciated.

There is the consensual use of some sex toys but nothing scary. This story is not betead. Feedback is much appreciated.   


None.

This story is a sequel to: none 

* * *

Jim Ellison stood, that all important first cup of coffee in hand, on the balcony of his loft apartment enjoying the early morning sunshine. It looked like it was going to be a beautiful day. The kind of day that should be spent outside, enjoying the fresh air. The kind of day that was perfect for a motorcycle ride. The detective grew hard thinking about the last time he and his lover had gone for a ride. That particular picnic would always be one of his fondest memories. Maybe it was time to take the bike out again for a spin. 

The sentinel went inside and up the stairs to the loft where Blair was still sleeping. Jim's little snuggle bunny had never been much of a morning person. He hoped that the idea of a ride on the bike would be enough of an incentive to get the grad student out of bed. 

The only part of the young man that was visible was the top of his curly head. The rest of that lithe body was completely obscured by the fluffy down comforters and soft pillows. Jim reached out and slowly slid the coverlet down to reveal the smoothly muscled back and firm buttocks of the slumbering anthropologist. Blair was on his stomach, face turned to the far wall. Ellison extended his hand and lovingly caressed the soft, creamy skin from nape of neck to luscious ass. 

"Wake up, Baby. It's too nice a day to spend it sleeping. Let's go out." 

The only response was a muffled moan and some incoherent mumblings about ostrich feathers and marshmallows. Jim wasn't really sure he wanted to know what the heck that was all about so he just leaned in to whisper softly into his lover's ear. 

"I thought we might go for a ride on the bike today." 

The results of that little comment were electric. Blair rolled over and sat up, instantly bright eyed and bushy tailed. He reached for Jim and began nibbling on the larger man's earlobe. 

"Sounds like a plan, Lover. Can we bring some of the toys along?" The young man asked huskily. "I'm feeling kinda frisky today." 

Jim laughed. "If that comment about ostrich feathers is any indication of your mood, of course we can. Hurry up and shower, I'll bring you your clothes once I pick out which toys I want to bring." 

The smaller man was down the stairs in a flash. Once he heard the water start in the bathroom, Jim pulled the toy box from under the bed and began sorting though it. He dug out several items and stuffed them in a small duffel bag for easy transport. He then grabbed the same snug, faded blue jeans that Blair had worn on their last excursion along with a tight white v-neck tee shirt. After a moment of silent debate, Jim added a soft blue and white plaid flannel shirt that brought out his lover's eyes. 

Jim whistled happily as he headed down the stairs. Today was going to be a very good day. 

* * *

An hour later, they pulled the truck into the driveway of Jim's boyhood home. The detective headed straight for the garage without a glance towards the elegant house. Blair was somewhat surprised, Jim usually went in to say hi to his father and to the housekeeper, Sally, who had raised him. The detective was working hard at keeping the lines of communication open with his family ever since they had reconciled several months ago. 

"Jim?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Aren't we going to say hi to your dad?" Blair stood, uncertain, on the walkway between the house and the garage. 

Jim was fiddling with the keys to locate the one on his key-ring that would open the side door to the garage. 

"Nah, he's not home. He's in Boston on business and Sally's visiting her sister in Seattle. We have the place to ourselves." 

Blair was disappointed; he loved Sally's oatmeal raisin cookies and had been hoping to sneak a few. 

Jim had disappeared into the garage and the grad student followed. The motorcycle was tucked into a corner, next to William Ellison's ride-on mower. The detective hit the button that activated the automatic garage door opener and wheeled the bike out into the sunlight. The black, soft tail Harley gleamed wetly in the bright morning sunshine. 

The big man straddled the bike and started the engine. It purred to life with a fat, contented rumble. Blair stuffed the toy bag into the saddlebag and started to climb on behind his lover when the bike went silent. 

Blair stood back and looked at the older man curiously. "What's up? Why did you stop?" 

Jim had climbed off the bike and gone back into the dim recesses of the garage. Blair could hear the sound of drawers opening and metal clanging. 

"Chief, bring the bike back in here. The engine sounds funny." 

'It sounded fine to me, Big Guy." 

"Who is it that has the sentinel hearing around here? Trust me, Sandburg. I don't think the spark plugs are firing properly and I'm going to give the bike a quick tune up before we go." 

The grad student sighed heavily but did as instructed. 

"How long is this going to take?" 

Jim was already started taking the engine apart with the tools he had retrieved from the workbench against the wall. He didn't even look up as he answered his lover's question. 

"Not too long. We'll be on the road in no time." The detective continued tinkering. "Besides, it's better to take care of this now than find ourselves stranded by the side of the road, miles from home." 

With that, Blair was left to his own devices. Feeling somewhat frustrated, he wandered around the garage, poking into boxes and rummaging under tarps, whistling tunelessly. It wasn't long before he became bored. 

Bored and horny. Horny and bored. 

Bored and horny was a dangerous combination when it came to Blair Sandburg. 

The grad student stood behind his lover and leaned over his shoulder, watching the larger man fiddle with a metal .....thingy. Then Jim picked up another metal thingy and put the two pieces together. Blair knew absolutely nothing about engines and had no desire to learn. That's what you paid mechanics for. The part he was enjoying was watching Jim work with his hands. Now that was something he could spend all day observing. Especially when the Big Guy was wearing snug, black leather pants and a tight black tank top that showed off his muscular physique to its absolute best advantage. Yum. 

Blair placed his hands on his mate's broad shoulders and began kneading them gently. He then leaned a little further in to lick at the side of Jim's sweaty neck. Delicious. 

"How much longer?" He asked silkily. 

Jim leaned into the firm hands and moaned softly. "A long time if you keep that up. You're distracting me, Chief." 

The grad student continued to nibble up the column of Jim's neck and along the rim of his ear. 

"But I want to go for a ride nooooowwww.....I want to be ridden....hard." The younger man's voice was thick with desire. 

Jim's pants were getting waaayyy too tight. If he didn't cool Blair off and get the bike finished they would never even get out of the garage. Not that that was necessarily a bad thing but he really did want to use the Harley today. 

Ellison stood up suddenly causing his mate to step back in surprise. He grabbed Blair by the arm and lead him over to the pick-up truck which was backed up to the garage door. He lowered the tail gate and lifted the smaller man up so that he was sitting on the edge. He stepped back and shook his finger sternly at the pouting young man though his grin let Blair know that he wasn't really upset . 

"You sit right there and don't move. I'm almost finished. When I'm done, we'll hit the road. Try to contain yourself for just few more minutes." 

Blair took Jim's extended finger and began sucking on it gently. His lush lips and agile tongue making the bigger man's breath come in short pants. The grad student's wide, blue eyes were a picture of innocence that was completely at odds with his actions. 

Jim allowed the suckling to continue for a few moments and then pulled his hand away. He cupped Blair's face in his hands and kissed the smaller man deeply. Jim stood between the younger man's denim clad thighs and rubbed his aching, leather covered erection against the grad student's own throbbing rod. 

Blair whimpered slightly when they came up for air after a few minutes and Jim smirked at the smaller man's glassy-eyed stare. When the younger man reached greedily for him, the detective stepped back and out of reach. 

"You are such a tease, Chief." 

Blair drew himself up and stated petulantly. "I am not a tease. I have every intention of following through.....unlike some people. You said we were going to go for a ride." 

Jim went still at that comment. His voice dropped to a low and dangerous purr and his eyes grew frosty. 

"I plan on following through, too, Baby. But if you keep up with this bratty behavior you may not like it." 

Jim knew that Blair was pushing him intentionally. The comment the curly haired man had made earlier that morning about feeling frisky was a dead giveaway. Every now and then, the kid would get into a mood and want to play a little more rigorously than they normally did. Whenever that happened, he would provoke Jim to get him to react. 

Although it sometimes got a little rough, the older man seemed to know instinctively just exactly what Blair wanted and needed and never took things too far. He would never hurt his beloved. 

With one last stern glare, Jim retreated back into the garage to finish up the bike. Blair managed to remain still for 5 whole minutes- a new record - before continuing to taunt his mate. 

The grad student stripped off his tee shirt and undid the button at the waist of his jeans. The day was getting a little warm. He leaned back on his elbows, spread his legs a little wider and basked in the sunshine like a lizard on a rock. Swinging his legs lazily back and forth, Blair began to sing softly under his breath. 

"If you want my body and you think I'm sexy, come on sugar, let me know..." 

Jim had just finished the tune up on the Harley and was gathering up his tools when he heard his lover singing. Sheesh, Rod Stewart of all things. He looked over at Blair and gasped. He had a clear line of sight from the younger man's bulging crotch, up over his taut stomach and lightly furred chest. Blair had his head thrown back and his eyes closed, exposing his throat like some kind of offering. The sun glinted brightly off the small ring in the young man's left nipple, beckoning Jim to touch, lick and suckle. 

It was time to give Blair the ride that he had been wanting so badly. 

"Blair, come here." Jim's voice was a low growl. 

The young man sat up and peered into the dim recesses of the garage. Jim was lost in the shadows but his tone came through clear as day. Blair got up and sauntered into the garage and over to his lover. He pressed himself up against the larger man and scraped lightly at Jim's nipples with his fingertips. 

"Do I get my ride now?" He purred. 

Jim's grin took on a feral quality as he put one hand on the back of Blair's neck, underneath the abundant curls. 

"You most certainly do, Baby." 

He used his other hand to grab the remote control garage door opener and remove them from the sight of any nosy neighbors. Blair looked somewhat confused as the door slid closed behind them. How would they get the bike out? 

"Uh, Jim-?" 

"Shhh, I told you that you would get your ride but it's going be on my terms. If you're going to be a brat, you have to be prepared for the consequences. Are you, Chief? Are you prepared?" 

Blair gulped and swallowed. He had been hoping that Jim would get his not so subtle message about wanting to play and it looked as if he had. Apparently, it had come through loud and clear. This was going be fun. 

"Oh yeah, I'm prepared for whatever you have in mind. You gonna give me a run for my money, Big Guy?" 

"Absolutely, Sweetheart." Jim ran his hands down over Blair's bare shoulders, over his chest and finally stopped at the smaller man's slender waist. "Strip." 

Blair shivered at the firm tone and moved to obey. Oh yeah, this was going to be a lot of fun. 

Jim retrieved the toy bag from the side pocket of the Harley and removed a few of the items. He placed them on the workbench and covered them with a drop cloth. Those would come later. For now, all he needed were the cock ring and some leather cuffs. 

Blair was now completely naked. He stood next to the bike and waited for Jim to acknowledge him. The time for bratty behavior was over and he was now completely obedient and docile. The grad student loved to play these games, loved giving up control. A primal, dominant Jim really tripped his trigger in a big way. 

The detective stood in front of his gloriously nude lover and licked his lips in anticipation of the fun to come. His cock was achingly hard inside his tight leather pants so he dialed down his sense of touch slightly. The former army ranger didn't want anything to distract him from giving Blair an experience to remember. 

Jim held up the toys and got a thrill of excitement when Blair's eyes darkened with lust at the sight of the cuffs and cock ring. 

"Spread your legs, Baby. We have a quite an afternoon ahead of us and I don't want you coming too soon." 

Blair obediently did as his lover requested. Jim knelt and the cock ring was fastened gently in place around the young man's throbbing shaft and balls. With his face directly in front of his lover's crotch, Jim was inundated with wave after wave of the heady, concentrated pheromones Blair was exuding and it made him weak in the knees. He couldn't resist sucking the soft, velvety tip of the grad student's cock into his mouth and suckling gently. The taste of precum exploded over his tongue. Blair moaned and thrust into the hot, wet inferno of his lover's mouth, anxious for more but held in place firmly by Jim's hands on his hips. 

The older man stood slowly, took the fleece lined leather cuffs and fastened one around each of his mate's slender wrists, checking to make sure they weren't so tight as to cut off circulation. Perfect. 

"Okay, Sweetheart, straddle the bike and grab the handles like you're going to ride." 

Blair did so, moving carefully due to his exposed genitals. He yelped slightly at the coolness of the leather seat against his exposed crotch. When his hands were in place on the handles of the bike, Jim secured them in place with some clips and a short length of chain. Blair tugged on the restraints to test them. 

"Comfy?" Jim asked. 

Blair nodded enthusiastically. "Yup." 

Jim began to slowly remove his own clothing, allowing Blair a clear view of his body. His eyes never leaving the grad student's face. The younger man's eyes were completely riveted to the expanse of luscious Jim now being displayed. His fingers itched to reach out and touch his buff lover but the cuffs kept him from doing so. Blair moaned softly. 

"A little anxious, are we?" Jim inquired calmly as he languidly stroked his erection. "You want some of this, don't you?" 

Blair simply nodded and moaned again. 

Jim chuckled and picked up a pair of nipple clamps from the workbench. He set the clamps in place on Blair's chest and attached tiny weights to them. The younger man hissed and wriggled. The clamps sent a zing of pleasure/pain through his body and straight to his groin. With every move he made, the weights tugged at the rosy nubs on his chest, enhancing the sensation. 

"God, Jim. Touch me....please." Blair gasped. 

Jim climbed on to the bike behind his lover and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. He ran his hands over Blair's taut tummy and up over his chest, flicking the weighted clamps as he did so. Blair moaned again and writhed back against Jim's larger, frame. The grad student arched his back and leaned forward to better bring his ass into contact with his mate's rigid cock. 

"Want you inside me, Jim." 

"Soon, Sweetheart, soon....just relax." 

Blair huffed slightly. "Relax? You can't be serious, man. I am so far from relaxed, I'm in another time zone." The kid tried once again to thrust back for more contact with his lover. 

Jim managed to refrain from plunging into the hot, tight hole. He didn't want to rush this. Instead, Ellison pulled the younger man up against his broad chest and sucked voraciously on the side of Blair's neck, leaving a bright strawberry colored passion mark. Keeping one arm wrapped tightly around the smaller man's waist, his other hand drifted down to the erect cock between his lover's thighs. 

The former army ranger took the rigid shaft in his hand and stroked it gently. Blair thrust frantically forward into the warm grip and back against Jim's cock which was nestled in the warm, dark crevice between his ass cheeks. The soft needy sounds emanating from the back of Blair's throat were music to Jim's ears. 

"Let me lube you up, Sweet." Jim whispered in the delicate ear hidden by sable curls. "Then I'll give you a ride you'll never forget." 

The detective snagged the bottle of lube from the saddlebag and poured some into his hand. He then reached again for his lover's straining cock and caressed it lovingly. The younger man bucked and thrust into the smooth channel created by his lover's hand. Jim continued fondling the balls in their delicate, crepe-like sac as he placed yet another hickey on Blair's throat. He then reached up to flick one of the clamps dangling from the smaller man's nipples yet again. The detective's cock rubbed enticingly at the rosy pucker in front of it, causing Blair to push back, seeking more contact. 

The grad student's heart was thundering in his chest. He couldn't seem to draw enough breath. Jim's hands and mouth were everywhere, wreaking havoc in their wake. The motorcycle was shaking with every backward thrust of Blair's body. 

"Damn it, Jim. I need you now." The plaintive whisper was barely audible to sentinel ears. 

"Okay, okay....enough teasing. Here we go." 

Jim drizzled a little more lube onto his fingers and then rubbed at his mate's anus, the guardian ring of muscle opening easily to the gentle fingers. Blair cried out sharply when his prostate was nudged by Jim's enthusiastic probing. 

"now, now, now...." The grad student chanted under his breath. 

"Now" Jim agreed. 

The bigger man coated his own cock quickly and plunged into the hot, writhing body in front of him with one firm thrust. 

Blair went tensed for a moment and sighed deeply. "God, you feel so good. I love how you fill me." 

The grad student wriggled slightly. "C'mon, Big Guy. Move!" 

Jim laughed and happily obliged. Even when he was trying to be submissive, the kid was still bossy. He gripped Blair's hips and started moving a rhythm as old as time. The hot, tight clenching of the silky channel surrounding his cock had Jim seeing stars. Being inside Blair was like being 'home' in the most basic sense. God, how he loved this man. 

By this time, Blair was completely lost in a haze of need. His skin felt tingly and over sensitized. The wonderful fullness in his ass and the throbbing ache of his cock were driving him wild. He could feel the orgasm building and from the feel of things, it was gonna be a doozy. 

Jim could tell that Blair was close. The smaller man's heart rate had increased even more and his temperature was spiking. The detective reached down and pulled firmly on the younger man's cock one last time before releasing the leather straps binding the rigid erection. He angled his next few thrusts to stroke directly over Blair's prostate and held on tight for the grad student's reaction. 

The direct assault to his prostate was all Blair needed to send him into orbit. He went completely rigid and cried out his lover's name. His chest, belly and the motorcycle were covered in creamy jets of semen. 

At the sound of his name on his mate's lips, Jim also came, seeing spots before his eyes. He sent a hot gush of semen deep inside his beautiful lover and collapsed against the smaller man's back, breathing heavily. His weight pushed Blair forward until he was leaning onto the cum soaked gas tank of the big motorcycle. This position put a great deal of strain on his arms. 

"Umph... Jim....move....heavy...." 

Jim heard the muffled voice dimly through his post-orgasmic haze and sat up slowly. He took a few more deep, sucking breaths and kissed Blair between the shoulder blades before assisting the squished grad student. 

He got off the bike and released the cuffs around Blair's wrists from the handlebars. The younger man arched his back and stretched like a sleepy cat. His chest and abdomen were covered with sticky semen as was the cycle. 

"Oh, man, that was fantastic." He waggled his eyebrows at his mate. "We made a mess of the bike but it was totally worth it." 

Jim grabbed a box of baby wipes from the saddlebag and wiped his lover down. "I agree, Babe. It was a very good ride. Next time we'll have to try to actually get out of the garage." 

The detective then leaned in and kissed the younger man gently on the lips. "I love you, Blair." 

The curly-haired angel on the bike caressed his face and kissed him back just as gently, just as lovingly. 

"I love you, too, Big Guy. For always." 

* * *

End Sex and the Art of Motorcycle Maintenance by WendyK: karen@klewis91.fsnet.co.uk

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
